The present invention relates generally to wall plates used to convey electric signals through premise wiring systems, and more particularly to a wall plate assembly with an integrated universal serial bus (USB) module for USB extension without the need for an external power supply.
USBs are an increasingly popular way to connect computers to peripheral devices, such as data input/output, portable memory devices and audio/visual equipment. By placing the issues associated with linking dissimilar devices into on-board software (or protocol), the USB makes connection between a hub (or source) and function (or device). USBs can be powered so that they regenerate signals, thereby allowing great lengths between hub and function devices.
Wall plates are commonly used to terminate premise wiring. In one general form, the wiring acts as a signal carrier for electrical signals, while in a specific form is capable of conveying audio, video and related data signals between a signal source (such as a computer, audio, video or combination device) and the wall plate. Audio, video and data devices (such as displays, monitors, digital video disk (DVD) players, compact disk (CD) players, video tape recorders or the like) can be plugged into the outlet of the wall plate to complete the signal path. These, as well as other device that may employ USB electronics, connections and related circuitry, may be placed at distances remote from a host, often at distances far greater than that which a USB signal is able to extend.
In such circumstances, it may be necessary to boost or otherwise extend the USB signal. In one form of signal extension, the USB electronics are coupled to an external power source, such as a conventional AC source in what is referred to as a self-powered configuration. Such coupling allows the needed increase in range, but does so through additional wiring that may be prohibitive from a space, cost and related complexity perspective. In another form, the USB electronics draw all of their needed power from the USB connection itself, in what is known as a bus-powered configuration. Typically, the USB electronics are incorporated into one or more separate modular units that provides the extension in range, and includes a transmitter unit (for example, at the host end) and a receiver unit (for example, at the device end). Each unit is in turn connected to a wall plate so that devices requiring USB connection can do so through the wall plate. While useful for its intended purpose, such designs are problematic in that special attachment schemes between the USB electronics and the wall plate are necessary. For example, dongle and related connectivity cables are required. As with the external-powered approach discussed above, the self-powered approach makes the wall plate assembly bulky and expensive. In either approach, the presence of separately attached, exposed and removable components also renders the wall plates susceptible to damage during transport, installation nor the like.
It is therefore desirable that a more efficient, lower-cost, more reliable approach to connecting USB equipment through a wall plate be developed. It is additionally desirable that a compact, easy-to-use wall plate assembly incorporating self-powered USB features for extended range be developed. It is further desirable that an approach to packaging USB signal-extending circuitry such that the circuitry is an integral part of a wall plate assembly.